polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Tasmaniaball
Tasmaniaball |founded = 1825, joined the Federation of Australia in 1901|onlypredecessor = Van Diemen's Landball|predicon = Tasmania|image = Beaconsfeildmine.png|government = Commonwealth monarchy|personality = Quiet, Civilised, Winedrinking|language = English|type = Stateball|capital = Hobartball|affiliation = Australiaball, Commonwealthball|religion = Mainly Christian or Athiest/Agnostic|friends = New Zealandball Denmarkball Australian Antarcticaball Friends with all Australian Island Territories except Norfolk Islandball|enemies = Victoriaball and frenemies with every other state|likes = Wine, The Australian Sex Party (Tasmania gave the most support to them), having funny place names (like Penguin and Burnie), Boags beer in the North and Cascades beer in the South|hates = Mining Collapses, Isolation, jokes about being inbred, |predecessor = Australian Aboriginiesball|intospace = It can't even into relevance|bork = Devil Devil|food = Apples, Apples, Wine, Devils, Apples|status = Alive but Irrelevant|reality = A state of Australiaball}} is a part of Australiaball. Tasmaniaball is born of incest and is developmentally disabled. It also is referred to as the Apple Isle. Tasmaniaball can into cleanest air and second oldest state of Australiaball. almost half of his clay is heritage listed. However it cannot into stable weather, as it is known for regularly having "Four Seasons in a Day". He is of 2nd smallest state/territory of Australiaball. ACTball is of smallest and least populous History Basically, this will be the most Aussie based history lesson you'll get. Ok, so these guys went down the coast from Sydneyball in a dingy, and they found Tasmania. Also, some stuff happened, resulting in the forced eviction of Australian aboriginalsball from what is now Tasmaniaball's clay. Relevant Issues # Tasmaniaball removed Australian aboriginalsball from his clay by force, leading to the depletion of his power # Beaconsfield Mine Collapse: One of the largest mining incidents on Australiaball. Fatalities were involved. The mine collapsed due to a shallow 2.2 magnitude earthquake # Tasmaniaball is often referred to as the developmentally disabled state because no one moves to live there, rather they leave, leaving small amounts of people (a small genetic pool). This created a joke about Tasmaniaball having multiple heads. # Nothings there. # Tasmaniaball resembles New Zealandball most in character, although Australiaball decided to take him. # In 1996 in Tasmaniaball's south-east at the historical site of Port Arthur a lone gun man commited one of the worst massacres in history this event caused Australiaball's government to completey change their gun laws # And Nothings There # Australiaball Thinks Tasmainia Is To cold #Northern Tasmania only drinks Boags beer while Southern Tasmania only drinks Cascades beer Relations * Australiaball - Oh you still exist! * Norfolk Islandball - Pretending you don't exist. * Victoriaball - Why you crash my boat * Australian aboriginalsball - I'm sorry. * Australian Antarcticaball - Only one that understands me * Cocos Islandsball - Nice holiday spot * Christmas Islandball - Nice holiday spot * Heard Island and McDonald Islandsball - Nice stopover on the way down south. * Western Australiaball - I'm blaming you for Beaconsfield. * Tasmanball - Able Tasman brothers!!! * Denmarkball - one of Denmarkball's princesses is Tasmanian and Copenhagen zoo is the birth place of the only Tasmanian devil born out of Australiaball How to draw is based on Australiaball. # Color the basic circle stripe of this red # Draw the Union Jack in the up-left quarter (using this blue and white) # Draw the roundel coat of arms of Tasmania # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery Tasmaniaball.png AustraliaballSub.png Australian_gay_marrige.jpg federation.jpg Category:Australiaball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Stateballs Category:Oceania Category:Island Countryball Category:Commonwealth Category:Indian Ocean Category:Pacific Ocean Category:Stateballs of Austaliaball Category:Wine Category:Christian